The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods useful in purging or draining, and more specifically, to systems and methods suitable for purging conduits or pipes.
In some mechanical systems, such as turbine systems, conduits or piping may be used to deliver fluids. In certain circumstances, the fluids need to be drained prior to or after certain operations, such as startup operations and maintenance operations. Drain lines or conduits may be provided, for purging fluids from certain components. Unfortunately, drain lines may be susceptible to backflows, or unwanted changes in fluid flow direction.